


My Name Is Cinder

by Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath



Series: The Makings of Team CRME [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bandit tribe, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Matricide, References to Depression, Suicide, Villain Origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath/pseuds/Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath
Summary: The origins of the mysterious woman known as Cinder Fall.





	1. I Hate My Mom

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to have some heavy stuff in it. Cinder's upbringing will not be a pleasant one. It touches on some Cinderella motifs and it will show. But it will take a very dark path very soon. And eventually, we'll see her meeting with Salem as well. Also, I'd like to note that I did run with the fact that "Fall" may not be Cinder's real last name, so that explains why she has a different one. I hope you all enjoy.

My name is Cinder Autumn Stark. I am fourteen years old. And I hate my mother.

My father's name was Anthony. He had a modest fortune. I didn’t know him well, but I knew he was a nice man.  My “mother” is Brigit Stark. She’s beautiful. Angelic even. A face that would make anyone swoon and a body most women would kill to have. Even after having three children.

But that was only the surface. She was only my mother in that she birthed me. She wasn’t a mother. She was cruel, cold, and selfish. She only married my father for his money. And she never cared for him. Only his money. My father had depression, something that my mother knew. But she insisted that she would make him happy. But it was all for her happiness. She insisted that he never go to therapy. She only wanted him sad while trying to cheer him up. Many nights of sleep were lost because she was “cheering him up”.

She had two more children with my father. My older Sterling who is two years older than me and my little sister Clementine who is six years younger. My mother never cared for us. I saw her panic when she was pregnant with my sister. I was six. She was on the phone with one of her other “friends” when my father wasn’t home. She acted excited around him, but I saw her true colors.

“I don’t know what to do! I’m having another one of these worthless parasites.” As I grew to know her, I found out that “worthless parasite” was the best way to describe her. I had never seen someone so disdainful of their own flesh and blood. My father had trouble feeling happy, but he was glad to see us. My mother had a different problem. There wasn’t the smallest bit of love in her heart. “I’ve been spending nearly a decade with him and he still hasn’t killed himself yet.”

And it only got worse as I listened longer. “I can’t just get rid of the thing! I already tried that with the first two!” That hurt the most. The fact that she didn’t want either of us. “He’s so happy for them, but I’m thinking that maybe I should just let this one die. That would drive him over the edge. And besides, I’ve already got two of the little bastards that’ll get that money before me. I can’t have another. If they become eighteen before he finally kicks the bucket, I won’t get the full cut! I don’t know why I’m still putting up with him.”

I had to tell Sterling. I had to tell her who our mother really was. But I tripped on the way back up. She saw it was me. I tried to run but she was faster than me. She put her hand over my mouth as I fought to release myself from her grip. “How much did you hear?” she harshly whispered. “How much?!”

As soon as she released her hand, I tried to scream. I didn’t get a chance before she grasped my throat. I couldn’t breathe. She stared at me with her cold blue eyes. Soulless. Only harboring malice. “If you say anything, I will make your life a living Hell. I will make them hate you. I will not have you ruin this for me. No one will believe you anyway.”

She picked me up and dragged me to my bedroom door. She assumed that Sterling had awoken, and I saw her become a completely different person. A smile that lit up the room. Warm, affectionate, and friendly. But I saw her eyes. There was nothing behind them. She might as well have been a doll. And with that, she brought me in and tucked me in like a good mother would. “And remember to keep our little secret. Mommy wouldn’t be very happy if you told it.” Her tone and words were soothing, but I felt the malice behind them. And it scared me. She kissed my forehead and told me goodnight. From that moment on, I resented Brigit. She wanted me to fear her, but she couldn’t hurt me with my father around.

I was nine when my father hung himself. My mother saw his hanging body and only muttered, “Good riddance.” I was the first to see her. And I saw her lack of sadness as she looked at the man she married hanging from the ceiling. She turned to me and was surprised, but she was relieved to see it was me. And those doll-eyes looked at me as tears fell from mine. “That’s right,” she coldly stated. “The old man is dead.” She crouched to my level. “And he can’t protect you anymore.”

I knew she had something to do with this. She wanted him to die. She was waiting for it. “Did… did you make him die?”

“Cinder, dear,” she said in a more affectionate tone. As tears started to fall from her face. An absolute change in mood. “I know it’s hard to understand but… daddy’s been sad for a long time… and I tried to make him happy… but in the end, I couldn’t help him.” I saw through her lies. She was making it up. I knew she was trying to get him killed. “I wish I could’ve kept him from doing this.”

“You’re lying,” I shouted. Both tears of anger and sadness fell. “You made daddy die!”

“Cinder, please,” she pleaded with the same sorrowful tone. “I know it’s hard, but you can’t blame this on me. I only wanted to help him.”

“You only wanted his money! You tried to make him die!”

“What’s going on?” I heard a voice say. I turned and saw my brother and sister staring at us. “What happened to Dad?!” Sterling cried as he ran over with Clem. Then I realized what my mother was doing. The performance wasn’t for me. It was for them.

“I’m so sorry,” she said as she watched her children crying. Sterling tried to shield Clem’s eyes from the sight of my father’s body.

“No!” I screamed. “She did this! Mom did this! She wanted him to die!”

“How could you accuse me of such a thing, Cinder?” She embraced her other children to “comfort” them.

“Because you told me what you did! You saw him and you were glad he was dead!”

“Cinder,” Sterling said, “Mom is in pain. Have a heart.”

“But she doesn’t have one! She doesn’t care! She tried to get rid of us, too!”

“What is she talking about mommy?” Clem asked. Nothing but innocence in her eyes. Innocence slowly fading with what she saw.

“Don’t listen to her, Clem,” my mother said. “She’s trying to hurt mommy, but I’m already hurting enough. We all are.” She hugged them and held them close. The pulled their heads into her shoulder. When they couldn’t see, her eyes looked up at me. Glaring. She was turning them against me. She wanted them to hate me. The one who wanted to hurt their loving mother. And just like that, she made sure I knew she would make good on her promise. This was where the seed was planted.

She wore the mask of the mourning wife in public as she planned his funeral. She even spoke about getting help for depression and suicidal thoughts. She's an actress that would put movie stars to shame. She was a completely different person from what I knew. And the whole time, in my home, she made sure Sterling and Clem knew I was “deserving” of the punishment she would give me. She yelled at me for trying to suggest that she was to blame.

She molded Clem to hate me. She was young and impressionable. In no time, her big sister Cinder was “a big meanie trying to hurt mommy.” And my brother, wanting to please my mother, bullied me and tortured me on her behalf. Brigit congratulated him for it. Letting him know that hurting me was supposed to be the norm. She controlled my life and used my family to hurt me as well. All while she lived like a queen off my father’s fortune. And the torture that my siblings gave me was nothing compared to what she was capable of. She was right. The past four years of my life have been absolute Hell.

At dinners, she’d make sure I never got as much as my siblings. I often went to bed starving, begging her to give me any food. Begging my siblings to give me any scraps. I snuck out to get any kind of nourishment. And I enjoyed it in the night. But my mother knew in the morning. She took one of my brother’s belts and beat me with it. She often sent me upstairs bleeding with large welts on my back as I cried. I heard my mother screaming so much that I sometimes forget what she sounded like when she doesn’t. She even considered taking me out of school and homeschooling me, just to have more opportunities to beat me.

And on a night like tonight, I was having some of the worst of it. Sterling and Clem already fell asleep. And all I wanted was some water. I thought I could sneak out and get just one glass. One sip even. I know I could. But I saw my mother downstairs, lounging on the couch. I thought I had become stealthy enough to get past her. Hubris in desperation. That was my mistake.

“Where do you think you’re going, young lady?” I didn’t even make a sound, but she still elegantly stood from her chair in a silk robe. She glared at me with her cold blue eyes.

“I just…I just wanted water,” I managed to stutter out.

“So tell me, Cinder” she replied with as much venom as possible. “What possessed you to think that you were allowed to do that?”

“I- I was just so thirsty. You barely let me have any!”

And I noticed that I raised my voice and all I could see what her face contorted into fury. She grabbed my hair and pushed me over to the couch. She quickly grabbed a belt, but I didn’t know from where. At this point, she kept them all over the house just for convenience. “Shirt off. Now.” I reluctantly pulled off my shirt once again and awaited the strikes.

“How many time do I have to tell you…” One lash. A scream of pain. Stinging that would be there even in the morning. “…that you don’t do anything…” Another lash. More screaming. “…without my permission?” A third lash. Tears starting to flow down my cheeks. “You are under my roof…” A fourth lash. More pain, more screaming. “…and you follow my commands!” Five lashes in total. My nails dug into the couch. And my mother noticed. “And don’t ruin the furniture!” Another lash. “Get your dirty nails out of this couch!” A seventh lash. I immediately let go of it, desperately needing something to grab onto. “Don’t you dare…” One lash. “…try…” Two lashes. “…to defy me!” Three lashes.

“Is that understood, Cinder?” she barked as she whipped me again. All I could do was scream in pain. I couldn’t even think straight from the pain. “I asked you a question!” And another whipping.

I pitifully said, “…yes…”

But that wasn’t enough. “’Yes’ what?” she said before whipping me again. “Speak up.”

“Yes, I understand,” I said as I sobbed. And she whipped me once more before throwing me on the ground.

“You’re pathetic. Just like your father.” She kneeled down next to me. “Do you want to know why your father killed himself? I got tired of waiting. He was still pushing on for his beautiful kids. Especially you as the miserable thing you are. But I got tired of waiting for that moment. So… I just told him the truth. That I never loved him. Never cared about him.” For the first time in nearly five years, she finally admitted it. She admitted that she had basically killed him. And I was as livid as I was heartbroken. “See, that was the final push to make him hit rock bottom. And if you were smart, Cinder… you’d be joining him.

That’s when she pulled me by the hair and dragged me up the stairs to my room. My back still stinging from the welts left on it as they were hit by each step on the way up. The threw me into my bed like a wet rag. Leaving me exposed and in pain as she left the room.

So that’s where I am now. Left in pain as I cry myself to sleep. It isn’t the first time and it likely won’t be the last. Brigit is no mother. She’s a monster. A demon wrapped in an angel’s skin. She ruined my life. And still continues to do so. I despise Brigit for everything she has done to me. I hate her with a passion.

I fucking hate my mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **EDIT (5/21/18):** I realized I didn't name Cinder’s father, so I gave him one. And if your wondering, yeah... he's named after the other famous "Anthony Stark". XD


	2. I Will Watch It Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the New Year depending on where you live. And I thank you for reading this far. Happy New Year everyone. :)

My name is Cinder Autumn Stark. I am fifteen years old. And I want my mother to die.

Sterling would be eighteen now. He would be. He died unexpectedly of food poisoning. Poisoning I know that my mot… Brigit was responsible for. I can’t even continue to call her a mother. What mother tortures their own child for such trivial reasons? What mother kills her own children? What mother has such little regard for the ones she brought into this world? That woman is no mother.

Brigit put on the same mask she did when my father did when he hanged himself. And all this time, she seemed to be reminding me that she could do the same to me if she wanted. I think that’s why she never let me go to the hunter’s academy. She didn’t want me to be able to fight against her. That’s the last thing she wanted. It wouldn’t save her though. I have a plan.

She decided to bring in another one of her consorts. Men she brought in that served no purpose other than her own pleasure. They saw beauty and hope for love. She only saw objects to use and discard. A trail of hearts broken that she couldn’t care less about. And it usually meant I wouldn’t be getting any sleep that night. But at least it wasn’t because she was beating me.

But that all changed tonight. I had been working on this for a while. And I made sure I was ready. I had help getting something to knock her unconscious. I only waited for the inevitable time she asked (Well, not “asked” so much as “ordered.”) me to make her tea. I just had to slip it in and that would be the beginning of my plan to kill her once and for all. Unfortunately… it required me to have to kill Clementine as well. She didn’t know any better. She was as much a victim of Brigit as I was. But leaving her alive without a mother would be too cruel. And I couldn’t bring a girl as young as her where I was going. There was no getting around it, honestly. But I also couldn’t subject her to the fate that I have for my mother.

“Cinder!” I hear Brigit scream. “It’s 6 o’clock and I don’t have any tea! Get to it already!” Now was my chance. I walk downstairs to the kitchen to get teacups. I heat the tea kettle and get tea bags. I then put the crushed sleeping pills into her cup. It should be enough to keep her knocked out long enough for what I have to do. “Hurry up! I’m not getting any younger!” I just have to put up with this for a little while longer.

As I pour the hot water into the cup with the teabag, I stir everything together until it was unnoticeable. This will free me from the torture that Brigit has put me through. I take the tray and place it on the table in front of the couch. She’s still displeased as usual. “Finally,” she says. “Keeping me waiting for so long.” She picks up the tea and takes a sip. “You’re lucky I’ve decided to be merciful today.” Oh, how generous of you. Because I won’t be.

I watch her drink the tea. She doesn’t notice anything suspicious so far. Good. As I wait, I go find everything else for my plan. I put my hand under the mattress of my bed and find the handcuffs and the fire Dust crystal. I’m going to make her suffer. And these things will help me do it. As soon as that sleep medication kicks in.

I go down to check and see. She seems drowsy. Yawning a lot while checking her scroll It shouldn’t be too long now. I watch from the stairs waiting for her to finally sleep. She leans over in her chair. Finally, she’s going to sleep. I go to Clementine’s room with a knife in hand. “Get out, Cinder!” she screams. “It’s my room! Use your own.” I was calm. It wasn’t something desirable, but I still had to do it.

“I’m sorry I have to do this Clementine,” I say.

She only looks confused. “Being in my room? Yeah. You should.”

“Not that. This.” I plunge the knife into her throat. Feeling her gasping for breath. “I’m sorry this had to be done, but you don’t deserve to live through what I’m about to do.” As I let her go, I feel the blood on her hands. I see Clem dying on the ground. But I feel… peace. I thought I would feel sorrow, but as I go to the bathroom to wash her blood from my hands, all I feel is an unusual calm. A feeling that I’m doing the right thing. After all, she doesn’t need to live with that cruel woman. And she doesn’t have to share her fate.

I go downstairs, and I still see Brigit fast asleep. I go to her unconscious body and drag it to the railing to the stairs. I take out the handcuffs and cuff one hand to the banister. I take her scroll and put it in my pocket. With the Dust in the other, I wait for her to wake up. It may take hours, but I take the time to have the first true meal I’ve had in years. A steak dinner that Brigit was going to have. It was delicious. I savor the meal. It may be the last of its kind I will have for a while. I might have nowhere to go for a long time. But anything was heaven compared to living with… her.

It’s late. She’s finally waking up. I even had to take a nap to make sure I didn’t fall asleep for the big moment. And my sister was long dead by now. She wakes up and starts to look around, confused. She looks up at me and I see anger growing in her eyes. “Cinder, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Something I should have done a long time ago.” I remain calm. Collected. “You will suffer for what you did to my father. To Sterling. And… to me.”

She only laughs. Hubris. Never failing even when she’s at my mercy. “Oh, this is rich! You have outdone yourself. You know what? I just find it amusing that this is your little revenge fantasy. You know what? I won’t even beat you for this if you let me out right now.”

“No,” I calmly said.

Her face twists into confusion and anger. “What did you just say?”

“You heard me.”

She glares at me. “Clementine!” she shouts.

“She can’t hear you.”

“CLEMENTINE!”

“You know, dead bodies can’t hear anything.”

She seems shocked. “You killed your own sister? You psycho brat!”

“You killed Sterling. You killed your husband. You tortured me for years. You have no right to look at me and think of me as the demented one. I learned it from you.” All she does is scoff. “It was mercy compared to what I’m about to do to you.”

I pull the Dust crystal out of my pocket. She sees what it is. She’s confused. Possibly fearful. “What are you doing?” I walk a few meters away. She starts panicking as she pulls at the handcuffs. “Cinder, whatever you think you’re gonna do, don’t even think about it!” I stare into her eyes and I finally see fear. Perfect. I do not break eye contact as I throw the crystal to the side.

It ignites and she watches the flames grow. Now I finally see terror. Terror as she tries to release herself from the handcuffs. “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!” she screams. I walk closer to her as I take the key out as well. She sees it and desperately reaches for it. “Cinder, please! Give it to me!” I bring the key closer to her and I wait for it to be so close.

And I guide the key lower to the ground as her hand follows it. I leave it on the ground just out of her reach. Now she’s livid. Good. “Cinder! This isn’t funny! Give me the key!”

“If you can reach it, you can go free.” I sit and watch as the flames come closer.

I watch her panic as she tries to futility struggles to get it. I had considered the possibility that the flames might burn the banisters, but the flames will reach her long before that happens. “You worthless little mongrel! Just get me out of this thing!” I walk away as her anger turns to fear. I stop at the front door and turn see her fear. “Cinder, please! You wouldn’t really leave your own mother here to die. Would you?”

I wait a moment to let the revelation set in her eyes. She looks at me with her innocent look that won over so many hearts. I’ve seen that mask before. And I’m not falling for it. “Cinder, honey. This is just a mistake. You can’t leave your mother!”

“You are not my mother. You were my torturer. My tormentor. My jailer. You were never a mother. You were a monster. But now, you are nothing to me anymore.” Something breaks inside of her. The revelation that there was no way to get out of it. The fact that her tricks wouldn’t work on me. She was done.

“Cinder!” she shouts as I walk out of the door. “CINDER, DON’T LEAVE ME HERE!”

I went outside to a window and watch her shout at me. Screaming. And possibly for the first time in her life, genuinely crying. Pathetically begging for her life. Desperate reaching for an escape that is beyond her grasp. Dying how she lived. As nothing more than a selfish coward. I watch until the flames reached her. As they burn her skin. Her screams begging for mercy now turn to screams of agony. And I enjoyed it. Every. Single. Second. I knew she could see me. But I will not help her. She will die here. And I will happily watch her burn.

As soon as the screams died down, I leave. I know she was as good as dead. If the flames didn’t kill her, the falling debris will. There is nothing left for me here. My home harbored nothing but painful memories. And I was happy to let it die. Not all the money in the world would make that prison seem like paradise. I’m done. The road ahead will be filled with hardships. Maybe even hungry nights, but I’m used to that for now. If there’s anything I can thank Brigit for, it’s that. And for showing me something very important. The world is cruel. And if you wanted to survive, you had to be crueler.

I may be alone, but I always was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: Brigit's name is a variant of a figure from Irish mythology, Brigid. She was the goddess of fire (and poetry and some other stuff, but that doesn't match with the symbolism). And what's left over after the fire? (I'll let you figure out how it's relevant.) I thank BurningCinders for the idea.


	3. There Is No Sense of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder meets up with a bandit tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this will give a little bit of an explanation as to why Cinder seems not to like working with bandits. Not so much a moral disgust than just... well, you'll see when you read.
> 
> Also, this will likely be the longest chapter of the fic. Be prepared for that.

My name is Cinder Autumn St… No. I’m not living under that name anymore. My family is dead now. I don’t need that name. I am just Cinder. I am fifteen years old. And I’m being held by bandits.

For the past three months, I’ve been trying to make a life for myself. I’ve been on the run more often than not. Usually from police. I had to steal what I could just to eat. Sometimes I went to bed hungry, but it’s nothing new to me. At least I wasn’t being beaten with belts every night.

…

I still have nightmares of that cruel woman I called a mother. But Brigit was dead. If I ever had a nightmare, I would remember the time I watched her die. It was enough to calm me for the next morning.

But this was one thing that I did not expect. Earlier today, I was in the woods alone. Suddenly, two men caught sight of me. I didn’t know what they wanted from me, but every idea I had wasn’t good. So, I started running. That’s when another one came out of hiding and grabbed me. I must admit, I was nervous. I don’t get nervous much anymore, but I was right then. As this third man held me, the other two came closer.

“What do you think?” one of them asked, “Would Grayson like her?”

I didn’t know who this Grayson was, but I did not want to meet him. Another said, “If not, we are going to be in trouble. The chief already is on our case for not bringing in bigger hauls from raids.”

The man holding me knocked me out. When I came to, it was night and I was tied up inside a large tent. Charts and maps all over, a small table in the middle, and a bed that I was currently laying on. It’s the chief’s tent. And I didn’t know what was going to happen to me.

I’ve been waiting for a few minutes trying to struggle against the binds. A tall man with black hair and grey eyes walks in. He looks at me with amusement. I only look at him with contempt. “Well, well, well,” he says, “Look who’s finally awake.”

If only he would wipe that smug smile off his face. “Where am I?” I spit back.

“Safe. Let me tell you, you caused quite a fuss when the guys brought you back. Many of the guys thought you looked quite nice.” I had developed in the last few months. Looking more like… her. Her looks were one of the few good things she gave me. But apparently, they weren’t much help right now.

He continued talking. “Sorry, where are my manners? I’m Hunter. And you are…?” I say nothing. I’m not going to humor him. He sighs. “Fine. I guess you don’t talk to me, but you will talk to Grayson.”

“Who is Grayson?”

“The chief of our tribe. Grayson has been leading us for years. And under that leadership, we have thrived. Our raids have been more successful, and we’ve been able to enjoy certain luxuries. As much as you can in this lifestyle.”

“Why am I here? What do you want with me?”

“Well, one way to keep out of trouble when your contribution to the tribe is short is to have some compensation. And the chief does have an affinity for pretty girls such as yourself. We don’t find a lot of those out here, so I guess the three bozos that caught you might’ve thought you’d win Grayson’s favor.”

“So that’s what I am to you? Some sort of offering?”

“I guess you could say that, and I’m in charge of keeping you safe until the chief returns. And before you ask, Grayson took a few of the boys and went out on another raid. They’ll be back pretty soon, and I made sure that no one touches you until then.”

“How thoughtful,” I sardonically reply.

“Chief gets the first pick on all the loot. That includes you.”

Suddenly, a woman with red hair and matching eyes enters the tent. She’s rather tall. She looks at me intently and then looks at Hunter. “You’re free to go. I’ll take it from here.” With that, the man leaves. I guess Grayson wants someone to make me feel safer. Someone I'd be more willing to trust. And her serious expression turns into a grin. “They were talking about you outside. They said you’d be pretty, but they were really underselling it.”

Her hand comes to my face, and I back away. “Oh, there’s no need to be like that,” she assures me. It isn’t working. She clearly doesn’t care about Grayson’s orders. But I can see why he keeps this woman around. She is easy on the eyes.

“Stay away from me,” I coldly reply.

“And you’re feisty, too.” She chuckles to herself. “I think we’ll get along just fine.”

She puts her hands on my shoulder’s and I try to move away. “Don’t touch me.”

“Oh, and why should I do that?”

I need to think of something. What would make her stop? “Because of Grayson. He wouldn’t be too happy with one of his tribe having their hands on me.”

She laughs confidently. Like I thought. She doesn’t care about his orders. “Oh, they didn’t tell you, did they?” I look at her with confusion. “I am Grayson. Scarlet Grayson to be exact. You can call me Scarlet, though. You get that privilege.” I wasn’t expecting that. I guess this makes things much harder for me. “And your name?”

“Cinder,” I reluctantly respond. “Cinder Autumn S-… Cinder Autumn.” Like I said, I don’t need that last name anymore. My family is gone. I only needed myself. And not Scarlet.

“Huh. A pretty name for a pretty face. I love it already.” She sits down near me as she pulls out a knife. “I’m not here to hurt you. You seem like a nice girl.” She cuts the binding from my feet and moves to my wrists. “And a young girl such as yourself shouldn’t be out on her own. Think of it as a blessing in disguise.”

She releases my wrists and I sit up on the bed. My expression shows nothing but coldness. “I don’t need your help.”

“Right. I bet you were doing so well on your own. Speaking of which, what’s a girl as lovely as you doing out in the woods by herself?”

I don’t want to tell her anything. But I feel like I have no choice as she puts her hand on my shoulder. Well, I don’t have to tell her the whole truth. “I… I ran away from home.”

“Why would you do that?”

“It’s… complicated.” Yeah, it really was. Running away from an abusive “mother” (I still can’t bring myself to say it seriously.) and the fact that I burned my home to the ground as I watched the woman I called a mother die. But again, she doesn’t need to know anything else.

“Well,” she says as she holds me closer, “now you have a new home. And a new family. So why don’t we get to know each other a little bit, Cinder?”

She leans in closer to me and I push her away. She seems offended, but I don’t care. “I don’t care what you want out of this. And I know what you want. It’s not happening.”

“Come on, Cinder.” She stands and walks closer as I back away. “Don’t you believe in love?”

As her hands come to my face, I swat them away. “I don’t believe in love anymore. I’ve been hurt before by someone who was supposed to love me.”

“Well, I can assure you I am not trying to hurt you. I only want the best for you.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“But I want to. Trust me. If I wanted to hurt you, you’d know that. Clearly, you have some trust issues, so I will give you some time to see that I want the best.” The back of her hand strokes my cheek. “You’ll see.” She gives me a kiss on the cheek.

My face doesn’t change in the slightest. “I doubt that.”

“You’ll come around. I know you will. But for now, you can join me in my bed for the night.”

“I’d rather sleep on the ground.” I didn’t want to be near her right now. I wasn’t going to bother with what she was looking for.

“Darling, I bet you’ve been without an actual bed for months.”

“And I will continue to do that for months longer if my only option is in bed with you.”

Her face becomes more somber as she came looked at me. “I don’t want to be your enemy. I only want to care for you. You have to believe that. Now come with me to bed.”

I mull over it for a moment. I guess having a bed would be nice. Even Brigit allowed me to have a real bed. I sigh as I respond. “No touching me as I sleep.”

Her smile returns. “Thank you.” I reluctantly climb into bed as she turns out the lights. “And tomorrow, you’ll have quite the feast for a breakfast.” She climbs into bed with me. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you if anyone comes after you in the night. Sleep well, Cinder.”

As she falls asleep, I can’t help but wonder what I’ve gotten myself into. Maybe Scarlet is telling the truth. But I’ve seen people’s two-faced nature before. I’m all too acquainted with it. But it is nice to have a bed. Even if Grayson is in it with me. And it would be nice to not have to worry about if I will eat. Fine. I’ll stay with her tribe for now. But one thing is true, I’m not her possession. And I never will be. You can bet on that.

* * *

She seems determined, strong-willed. But damaged. Something inside her has changed. It is promising. And it shows potential. Potential that I can use to my advantage. Humans are such interesting creatures. Combined, they show great promise. But it only takes one person of mal intent to destroy that. She will be the one I’m looking for.

I will be keeping my eye on you Cinder. Until you show that you are ready to be my follower.

* * *

I have been with the tribe for two months now. Scarlet did not lie. The day after I arrived, I was treated to a rather large breakfast. I believe she had all the tribe members acquire it for me. From there she started to train me to fight. Even how to use my Aura. And I did participate in some of those raids. She still expected me to get a certain amount for her in the raids, same as everyone else.

In all of this, I was still able to get food. Shelter. Protection. Training. I even got some weapons. Two blades that could be made into a bow if necessary. It was my own idea and it was quite useful.

Still, I couldn’t help but feel that this was all wrong. Scarlet preached honor to the tribe as a family. But there are other families who were affected. Even killed. But she had a rule. No children were to be killed. If they were attacked by Grimm, it couldn’t be helped. But no one was to intentionally hurt a child. One thing she had over… her. It was something that I had to accept.

I train with Scarlet once again. She attacks, and I try to block with each strike. Her Aura protects her from my blades and I try to kick her, and she blocks it again. She tries to kick me in the chest and I use her leg to flip her away. She lands again, looking up at me with a smirk.

“You are getting much better, Cinder,” she says as she stands up and walks closer.

“Thank you, Scarlet,” I reply.

“Keep it up and you might be better than I am. Take over the tribe.” She tries to kiss me again, but I push her away. “Still not interested?” I shake my head as I look away. My face still filled with contempt at the idea. “It’s been two months. You could at least consider the idea.” She pulls me in for a hug. “At least you let me hug you now. I’m getting a little hurt by this defiance.” And I don’t care.

“Grayson,” one man calls out. She turns, and they bring a scared man to her.

Her face becomes much harsher as she looks at him. “So, this is the traitor who tried to give us away.” She walks over to him as fear can be seen in his eyes. Scarlet suddenly kicks him in the face just before spitting in his face. “How could you betray us?! That village was prepared for us!”

“They couldn’t defend themselves! How could you –“

She slaps him in the face. “Only the tribe matters. I thought you would know that by now. And you went against us. And you are going to pay for that. I’ll let the rest of them take care of you. I won’t be doing this in front of Cinder.” She puts her hand on my back and leads me away. “Come, darling. We don’t need to be in this traitor’s presence.”

She brings me inside of her tent and works on her maps. “What was wrong with what he did?” I ask.

“Long ago, there was a village that was supposed to be easy picking. After a rough patch from that time, it was to be a break. Something that we could easily take. It would have been the same rules. No children murdered. But he didn’t want to go after that tribe. He sided with them rather than us which is unforgivable.”

“Attacking a defenseless village?” Even then, with all her talk about honor, I can’t find this honorable.

“Yes. Why should it matter?”

Now my opinion of her lowers. She talks about a cheap shot to someone as if it’s honorable. “You hypocrite!”

“Excuse me?”

“You talk about keeping your people safe and you don’t care about the others?”

“We’re not monsters, Cinder. We don’t kill children, remember?”

“Well, you’re quite the saint.”

She turns to me with fury in her crimson eyes. “If you have something to say to me, Cinder, go ahead! Because if you think one village is more important than the tribe, you have to really rethink your priorities!” But I cannot say anything. “That’s what I thought.”

Now I know the truth about people. No one is without fault. No matter how good they think they are. She is no saint. She is no savior. I was better on my own than with this woman. I take one of my blades and prepare to stab her. There is no honor amongst thieves after all. So, I might as well prove it to her as her final regret.

As her Aura is down, I plunge the knife into her back. She screams as I hold the other blade to her throat. “Why are you doing this?!”

“You don’t care about other families. Why should I care about yours?” With that, I slit her throat and pull out the blades. Then I hear screams. Roaring. The Grimm. I go outside and see the camp being slaughtered by a few Ursas. I watch them get devoured one by one. Fine. If this is how I die, then let it happen.

I walk out into the middle of the carnage, close my eyes, and wait for them to kill me. I wait… I wait… and nothing. The growling has calmed down. I don’t know why. “That’s enough,” I hear a feminine voice say. I open my eyes and see the bear Grimm going away. I see the destruction they’ve wrought, but I’m still alive. I turn around and I see something I could not believe.

I see a woman with ghastly white skin with matching hair. Her eyes were so dark they were devoid of all light. Except for her red irises. She had veins coming up from her neck and arms that were also black as well. All while clad in a black dress with a small opening in the chest. She almost looked like…

“Are you a… Grimm?” I ask.

She pauses and says, “The answer to that question is more complicated than you could ever know.”

“But you… you controlled them, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” she replies. “but I did not order them to destroy this place. They were drawn by the negativity in the air. I simply stopped them from killing you.”

“…Why me?”

She walks closer. The long dress made it look like she was gliding towards me. I’d think she didn’t see her motions as she approaches. “I have been watching you for a while now, young Cinder.”

What? “How… did you know my name?” She doesn’t respond as he eyes pierced into my soul. “…Who are you?”

“I have gone by many names in my many centuries of life.” Centuries? “But you may call me ‘Salem.’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Salem is finally here! And I'll be looking forward to the next chapter. Also, this chapter will have the only moment that is not from Cinder's perspective. (I think. I haven't decided and I kinda like the Salem perspective. But still, I won't use it often.) I hope you enjoyed and I can't wait for you to see what I have next in store.


	4. I Can Now Start Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious woman calling herself "Salem" offers Cinder a chance to start a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. :)

My name is Cinder Autumn. I am fifteen years old. And I’ve just been saved by an entity calling herself “Salem.”

The Grimm-like woman continues to look down on me after telling me her name. I have so many questions about her. And it takes me some time to think of any of them. “What do you want with me?” I finally ask.

She calmly responds, “I only want to do something that will be mutually beneficial for both of us. I want something that you can help me with, and in return, I will give you something you desire.” It all seems too good to be true. It usually did. “Tell me, child. What is it that you want?”

That is a good question. What did I want? Food, shelter, and comfort? I imagine she will provide these things for me if I agree to her offer, but… I never had a plan after leaving home. What was I going to do? “I… I don’t know.”

She walks closer to me and I hold up my blades in a fighting stance. She holds her hand up as if to reassure me. “There will be no need for that,” she says as she calmly lowers the blades. “Please, tell me. What is your story?”

I turn away sheepishly. I didn’t want to think about the scars of my past. Both physical and mental. “I…” I’m not sure how to respond. “I have been… used. For my whole life. By people who were supposed to protect me. And you ask to use me… just so you get something out of it. How do you think that sounds?”

“Explain it to me then.”

I pause. Hesitant to tell Salem anything. “My mother killed my father. Made him hang himself. She made my brother and sister hate me. She abused me. Beat me with belts and starved me for days on end. Killed my brother. And all for the pursuit of money.” I take a deep breath in. Feeling the weight of my past bearing down once again. “…I killed my sister… so she wouldn’t have to suffer… while I burned that disgrace of a mother alive. I made her suffer for what she did.”

“You have truly endured tragedy in your life. But you overcame it. Did you not?”

“Yes… and here, a woman I just killed claimed to provide for me. And she did… but all with the promise of something in return. And I killed her… because for all her talk of honor… she never truly had any.”

“True honor is a difficult thing to find.” She places her hand on my shoulder. I recoil slightly, but Salem continues to reassure me. “It’s okay, Cinder. I do not wish to hurt you.”

“Then what do you want?” I snarl. “Love? I’m done with that. I don’t want any. Especially not from someone like you.”

“I do not offer love.” Surprisingly honest. “I only ask you what I can offer you. Yes, it is true that I will use you for my ends… but you have the chance to be a part of something far greater than all of this.” I don’t know what to say. She tells me her intentions to use me. She doesn’t lie to me. She doesn’t provide false comfort. Is she really the first… individual that I can trust? All while she openly plans to use me?

“So, tell me,” Salem continues. “What has your past taught you?”

“…People are cruel… selfish… two-faced… liars… They only work for themselves. The world has only caused me pain. Given me false hopes. Scarred me in ways I will forever despise. And cruelty is the only thing that this world has to offer.” If I were younger, this would make me cry. But now… it only leaves me bitter.

“Now, Cinder… tell me what you want.”

And now, I finally know. “I want… I want to show people for what they are. I want them to know how flawed they can truly be. I want to make the world suffer for putting me through the Hell I endured. I… want to strike terror into their hearts.” I finally know what I wanted to do with my life. “I want to be strong… I want to be feared… I want… to be powerful.”

She smiles at me. Seemingly pleased with my answer. “Do not make mistakes. Mankind is truly resilient. If banded together by common goals, they are a force to be reckoned with. They derive strength from numbers… but only one is needed to bring weakness. Whether it be malice or arrogance. I seek to start something grand. Destroy everything. Crush their hope.” She takes my hand and looks into my eyes. “And I want you to help me. I promise you will get the power you desire. The strength you need. The skills to strike fear into the hearts of mankind. If you join me, I promise you all this and more.”

It’s almost too good to be true. But people need to pay for how I was treated. It will be my chance to finally have the strength I deserved. And to show them their true nature. “I… I accept.”

Smiles as she opens a portal of black and red energy. As if she can sense my surprise, she says, “Do not be afraid. Trust me. And I will give you everything you desire.”

And I do trust her. More than I’ve ever trusted anyone. I enter the portal with her and leave the old life behind.

* * *

I was correct. She’s more broken than I thought. But this will work. She harbors a desire for domination. The desire to make people suffer as she did. This will work perfectly, in fact. I will train her. Give her the strength she desires. I will teach her what she needs to know. And she will be the key to what I need to crush humanity.

Watch your back, Ozpin. I’m coming for you.

* * *

Salem took me to her palace. I could see the Grimm emerging from pools of a black ink-like substance right outside the window. Her palace resided in a barren land devoid of any life other than the Grimm (if you could even call them life). Her castle, however, was grand and ornate. It was the same deep crimson as the rest of this realm, but it was seemingly manmade. Though it’s more likely that she made it herself.

She takes me to the table. Three men are sitting at it. A large, dark-skinned man, a man with a mustache on his scroll, and a very deranged looking man perched in his chair. Salem takes me to a seat close to her. The mustached man gives me a glare. “Lady Salem,” he asks, “I do not remember you opening up a daycare.” My fist clench with rage at his disrespect. “What is she doing here?”

“I’m fifteen,” I spit back. “I’m not a child.”

“This is Cinder, Dr. Watts,” Salem responds to him. “She is going to be our newest piece of the puzzle. And I would expect you to treat her with the same dignity as you would anyone else here.”

“My, my,” the deranged man says, “She is quite a lovely specimen, isn’t she?” I don’t think I like him. “What will you be doing with her, Lady Salem?”

“That will come in due time. For now, she will be trained to fight. And then, her place in this will be revealed.”

“Training her into a decent fighter?” Dr. Watts says. “That could take years at her level of expertise.”

“Then we will take that time,” she declares. She is clearly trying to intimidate him. And by the looks of it, it seems to be working. “Besides,” she continues in a gentler tone as she places her hands on my shoulders, “the girl already shows some promise. So, we will ensure her that she is ready to carry out the next step in my grand design.”

“No disrespect, ma’am, but it seems that you are making it up as you go along by my accounts. You do have a goal, but plans seem to change rather quickly around here.”

“Adaptability is an important skill, Watts,” she responds. She doesn’t raise her voice. She doesn’t scold him. She merely states her response. “It is one that would be necessary to continue to be useful to me.” He crosses his arms and rests back in the chair. I think that shut him up for now. But the lunatic started giggling.

“Oh, it’s been quite a long time ever since we’ve had the pleasure of welcoming an additional protégé into our organization,” he says. He holds out his hand to me with a large, demented grin on his face. “My name is Tyrian Callows. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

I hesitantly hold my hand out for Tyrian to shake. A scorpion’s stinger comes out from behind him. I pull away just in time to avoid it stinging me. A scorpion Faunus. That was unexpected. The madman laughs at his little joke, but I do nothing but give him a scowl.

“Tyrian!” I hear Salem say. He immediately looks up at her with fear. I look up and her red eyes are glowing brighter than before. “You are not to harm her in any way. I would be very unhappy if she were to be harmed.”

This seems to make him nervous. “I- I- I would never do something to d- disappoint you, lady Salem! It was merely an act of jest to welcome our young newcomer!”

“And tell me,” she responds in a calm tone, “what would you do if young Cinder had not been able to avoid your tail?” He’s speechless and afraid. “Exactly. So, don’t try anything like it again.” Salem has him wrapped around his finger. I desperately want to have that influence.

She takes a seat at the end of the table in front of some candles. “For now,” she continues, “we must make accommodations for the girl. Hazel.”

“Yes, Salem?” the burly man responds with a deep, graveled voice.

“You will help her with her fighting training as well as keep watch over her until you think she is ready. Feed her, give her a place to stay, and make sure she is healthy. I will do my best to return to Remnant to ensure that progress is being made. I won’t be so cruel as to let the child live in this place.”

“As you wish.” I can’t tell if he’s angry or simply complacent. His expression does not inform much.

“Do not worry, Cinder,” she states. Almost as if she’s reading my thoughts. “He will be an excellent caretaker.”

“Good,” Watts interjects. “Giving the babysitting duties to Hazel. Thank goodness.” I really don’t like him.

“Keep the remarks up and _you_ will be stuck with those duties.” That was enough to shut him up. “Speaking of your duties, I assume that Cinder has some records in the kingdom that will need to be ‘corrected’ to reflect her presumed demise. I shall be leaving that to you, Doctor.”

He sighed. “Very well.” He takes out his scroll and opens it. “What is your full name, Cinder?”

“…Cinder Autumn St… Stark.”

“ _Stark?!_ ” His eyes widen as he hears the name. “Didn’t that family die in a fire at their mansion?”

“I’m the one who caused it,” I calmly reply. “And my sister didn’t die from the fire. I stabbed her in the throat before it began.”

Now he seems scared. “And here I thought Tyrian was a lunatic.” I clench my fists at the remark, but Salem rests her hand on one of them to calm me down.

Tyrian simply laughs at the news of my hand in my family’s demise. “I’m starting to like this girl! Excellent choice, Lady Salem.”

Salem only smiles as she rests her chin on her interlaced fingers. She looks at me with pride. “Time will tell if it truly was. But I do have a good feeling.”

“I guess she’ll need a new identity,” Watts continued. “What shall it be?”

What could my new name be? I’m not sure. Would “Cinder Autumn” work? Maybe, but it seems too close to the old one. What if someone recognizes it? Wait. I have it. “…Cinder Fall.” It matches “Autumn” without seeming obvious. Not many would make the connection.

“’Cinder _Fall_ ’? Darling, ‘Fall’ isn’t an acceptable surname. Pick something else.”

“No,” Salem interrupts. Her grin grows now. “It’s perfect. ‘Cinder Fall’ will be your new name.” Watts rolls his eyes, but he enters the name regardless.

I had a new life ahead of me. A new identity. Now, I can finally start over. And I would make the world pay for what it has done to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: I've been trying to incorporate elements of both Mercury and Emerald's backstories. From Mercury, she gets the abusive, sociopathic parental figure that is killed later on. From Emerald, she gets the brief stint out on her own, stealing to survive. (It had a very brief mention, but it's there.) I thought it might be an interesting way to tie her to her followers that will be used later on.


	5. I Know My Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Cinder continues her training with Salem and her allies, she learns something very important about her role in Salem's plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say that this is one Chapter that I've been having a little trouble with, but I think I've done as well as I can with it. If it's not that great, then hopefully the next one will improve. Also, there's a bit of a format change that I'll need to let you know about. The first half is in past tense since it is recounting the training Cinder has had up to this point, but the latter half will be in present tense. Just wanted to give you a heads up about that. Anyway, without further ado, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

My name is Cinder Fall. I am nineteen years old. And I will have unimaginable power.

The past four years have been mostly training to become a better fighter. After Hazel took me into his home, he took the time to provide food for me as he trained me. They were modest meals, but I was never allowed to go hungry. Thank the gods for that.

He was an honorable fighter. He taught me much about being able to defend myself. Especially against opponents as large as him. But he didn’t hold back on me as we fought. Every punch was meant to train me. He took advantage of every opening he could find. I didn’t give him many, but the ones I did were very… regrettable.

He did tend to my injuries. He was like a father to me. Something I needed. I could tell that he did care about me. But caring is something that was dangerous. Hazel didn’t seem to agree, but it wasn’t something I was concerned with. He still trained me nonetheless. Even taught me how to strengthen my Aura and focus it in different places when necessary. It wasn’t a skill I had mastered by the time I returned to Salem, but I didn’t feel the need to do so.

I spent over a year with him, training. Salem made good on her promise to visit when she could. She was harsher on my skills than expected. When I asked her why, she said, “I said to you that I saw potential. And I can only use it if you train. Otherwise, the potential is worthless.” That was about halfway through our time together. But it helped me understand that I’d have to work for it. And if I wanted to be stronger, I’d have to work for it. And I was willing.

I was sixteen when Salem finally decided to take me back. Almost seventeen. Salem had me training against the Grimm and being able to fight them. It helped that she created them. She knew the weak points of all of them. It was rigorous to have to train against them. Exhausting to no end. But I didn’t want to give up. It took months to master. All the while, Watts always had to come in and comment on it. It was irritating. But I’d be more powerful than he could ever know. I could feel it.

On my eighteenth birthday, Salem came to me as I was training. “Cinder, dear,” she called. I turned and saw her holding a box. She handed it to me as tentatively accepted it. “Open it.” When I did, I saw a beautiful crimson dress. It had golden designs on the edges. “It will aid you in your training.”

This confused me. A dress? To help me fight others? “How will this help?”

“Not long after Dust was discovered, people had started to harness its power by weaving it into clothing. While it is one that has since been abandoned by most, it is effective. This dress has fire Dust woven into it. I can show you many applications for it. And it will be important for your training.”

I pulled it out of the dress and looked at it. It was short and had an X-shaped collar. It looked beautiful. “I’m sure it will look lovely on you,” she adds, “but if you need to, I can have it tailored to you.” She smirked as she looked at me. “Why don’t you try it on?” She held out her hand. “Come with me.”

I took her hand and we went into a dressing room. I peeled off my clothes as she stood by. It’s not like I cared, but it seemed odd to me. Still, I put the dress on and looked in front of the mirror. “It feels a bit loose,” I said.

“Not too much so it seems. I think you’ll grow into it.” She then walked behind me. “And you are growing into a beautiful young woman.” She then did something unexpected. She turned me around, gently caressed my chin and… kissed me. I let her do it, but I didn’t know why she did it.

When she broke the kiss, I said to her, “You know I don’t want love.”

“And I’m not offering it. But companionship can be helpful. Intimacy.” I turned away from her once again. “You don’t have to accept it. I will leave you be if that is what you wish. But you still need to train. Come with me.”

From there, she taught me many valuable skills with the Dust dress. Things like taking dust from the ground and turning it to glass. It helped me create arrows for my bow. That helped during my training. The first ones formed were rough. It took some getting used to, but I started to create perfect glass forms effortlessly. I even made some glass high heels. She seemed pleased with them. And I eventually did grow into the dress as she said.

But my training is soon to come again. I take residence in my bedroom after a long day of work. The heels slide off my feet as I climb into my bed. I’m glad she provided me with a place to sleep in this palace. Tomorrow, I will continue my training. But I hope that this power she promised will come sooner.

* * *

It has taken many years, but she may nearly be ready. But she has progressed faster than I had expected. Magnificent. Cinder has truly grown into a worthy warrior. And soon, she will be our Maiden.

* * *

I lay in bed waiting to start my training. Salem usually took me to Remnant to practice with my dress. But right now, she’s taking longer to begin with our training. I’ll find her.

I hop off the bed and find my shoes. I slip them on, feeling the cool glass against my feet. I leave the confines of my room and walk down the hall. The glass of my shoes clicking against stone floors.

That’s when I see Watts coming down the hall. He hasn’t become any less insufferable since the day I met him. He runs into my shoulder and continues to prove it. “Excuse you,” I say.

“Oh, look,” he says, “It’s Salem’s favorite. I hope you aren’t letting it get to your head.”

I glare at him, but he seems not to care. I then say, “You know… I will become more powerful that you will ever be. So, I’d suggest not doing anything to displease me.”

“So, it is going to your head. Great. Just when I thought you couldn’t get any worse.”

“I have yet to see what combat experience you have that justifies your sense of superiority over me.”

“And I have yet to see this power you’re talking about that justifies your sense of superiority over me.” I… I can’t say anything. “So, whenever you finally get this special power, then you can have bragging rights.” With that, he walks away. He’s right. I don’t have the power. But I will. Soon.

I walk to the grand hall. I decide to knock, but I hear a voice. It was Tyrian. “I will find her, it’s only a matter of time.” Find who?

“Do not make promises you cannot keep,” I hear Salem say.

I open the door slightly to peek inside. I see her sitting in her seat of the table with Tyrian at her side. “I only strive to please you, Lady Salem. And I will do what is necessary.”

“And I appreciate that. But time is not currently of the essence. You are only to locate her. Not kill her.”

“I would never dream of disobeying you.”

“Good. Now go to your duties.”

As the madman runs out of the room, Salem merely watches calmly from her chair. I try to close the door again and return to my room.

“You can come in, Cinder.” My heart jumps. How did she even see me? Or did she hear me? The glass heels weren’t the best for stealth. In any case, I still enter the room. She motions for me to sit down and I take the seat closest to her. “You were not supposed to find out about this so early. I imagine you are wondering who I was referring to when speaking with Tyrian.”

I nod. “Is this about me?”

“Well, I certainly am not asking him to find you, but it does relate to you eventually. It is about the power I promised you.”

Now, I’m interested. “What is this exactly?”

She pauses for a moment. “Are you familiar with the fairy tale of the four maidens?”

Fairy tales? “Yes. There was an old man who refused to leave his home. Then four women come to his home. The first understands his reclusiveness and helps him to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers while tending to his crops. The third warms his heart enough to get him to go outside. And the fourth reminds him to be thankful for all he has. In return, he gives them incredible powers to show the world what they showed him and to share that power until the end of days.

“The story of the four seasons. Winter, spring, summer, and…” I go silent as I finally realize my place in all of this.

“…Fall.” She places her hand on my shoulder. “What if I were to tell you that this was more than just a simple fairy tale?” My mouth is agape. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. “You see, the original maidens would have to pass on their powers to others when they die. Ensuring that the duties are carried out. And it is an intimate process. The power passes along to the last person on that Maiden’s mind.”

“…So, how do I come into this?”

“Well… if you were to kill a Maiden… then the last person on her mind would be her killer. This is the power I promised you, Cinder. When Tyrian finds the Fall Maiden, all you have to do is kill her. And that power will be yours.” This is what my training was for. This is how everything would pay off in the end. “Your training with the Fire Dust was specifically designed to help you control the powers once you had them. And once you have them, you will use them to further my plans. And along the way… you can use them to strike fear into the hearts of those in Remnant.”

She smirks at me. It took a long time, but she finally will be giving me what I desired. The power I deserved. And I will not let her down. “Thank you,” I say as I lean in closer. “For everything.” I take her lips into a kiss. It wasn’t for love, but for gratitude.

“You can thank me for these things by assisting in my plans.” She continues to kiss me. “There is more to learn… but for now… you will train… until you are ready.” As she deepens the kiss, I wrap my arms around her. But it isn’t long before I separate from the kiss. It doesn’t feel bad, but… I can’t say that intimacy is for me. “It is okay, Cinder,” she reassures me. “You mustn’t feel pressured into this.”

“…It’s just that… I don’t feel… any different after the kiss.”

“Do not worry, child. That isn’t important now. For now, let us go to continue your training.” As she stood up and opened a portal to Remnant, she says, “Do not disappoint me.”

And I won’t. After all of this time, I know what to do. I know now that this is my destiny. And I will achieve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing about Cinder is that I headcanon her to be asexual. That's why she always talks about not wanting love (other than the fact that she's a sociopath) and why she doesn't feel any different when she kisses Salem. Salem herself is... a bit complicated, to be completely honest. The closest thing you could say is that she's ace as well, but she doesn't necessarily go by human sexuality. I don't know. Maybe I'm just making this more complicated than it has to be... You know what, never mind. It is adequately complicated. :)
> 
> At any rate, I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't and thought this chapter was a bit weak, you're not alone. I think so, too. But, the next chapter should see an increase in quality because that's where I'm going to get things rolling to make way for the general CRME fic.


	6. It Is Time for Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be pretty short since it'll just be a wrap-up chapter. It won't have much in it, but it is a necessary end.

My Name is Cinder Fall. I am twenty-one years old. And I know my place in this world.

Cinder has told me more about the Maidens. The fact that they all open up the relics of humanity. Knowledge, Creation, Destruction, and Choice. With it, we will be able to change the world. And divide humanity.

She taught me many valuable lessons. About the usefulness of others. How to manipulate them. Giving them what they want. Or takings something from them if they don’t do what you wish. And she taught me many… other forms of manipulation. How to use my looks to my advantage (just like… her). And how to reason with others or to coheres the unreasonable.

We were nearing the end of my training. At least until I acquire the Fall Maiden’s powers. She asked me to come to the table and I’m looking forward to what she has to say. I know my time to prove myself on my own, after so long, is coming soon.

I open the door and see her sitting in her chair. “Cinder,” she says. “Good. You’re here. Take a seat.” I do as she says. “You have progressed well, Cinder. It took time, but I believe that you are truly living up to your potential.”

“Thank you, Salem,” I respond.

“But this is not the end. It is time for you to work towards destroying Beacon Tower and acquiring the Maiden’s powers. You may do what you must. Take in followers of your own if you must. Watts will give you some information that may be of use.”

I clench my fist when I hear his name. “I’d rather not have to have direct contact with him.”

She gently places her hand on mine. An attempt to calm me down. “It is necessary, Cinder. Do not forget the usefulness of others.” I frown. “There, there, Cinder. You will have your chance to prove yourself to him.” Now, I smile.

“But I must ask you a question,” she says. “Are you willing to do whatever it takes to get power?”

“I would do anything.”

“Go on.”

“I… I would tear down anyone in my way. Hurt anyone I had to. Kill anyone I wanted to.”

“Even anyone innocent?”

“Without a second thought. If it meant that I got power, I would do it.”

Salem smiles. “Good. You are ready, young one. Now, go.”

“You don’t have any orders for me?”

“You know your goals. I don’t need to give you orders.” A smile creeps up on my face. She trusts me. She trusts me to do this right. And I will. You can bet on that. “Now go Cinder. Take the power you so greatly desire.”

Finally! It’s time to go to work.

* * *

She has learned well. Grown so much. It took six years, but I was patient. And the fruits of our labor will pay off. Look out, Ozpin. For this girl... this woman will be your downfall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. For those wondering, the fics will lead directly to the Team CRME fic. Like, immediately before their introductions. It will be apparent soon. For now, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the future fics.


End file.
